Lesson
by razzledazzle41191
Summary: Zuko is having a hard time fitting in with the Avatar's group. Will a talk with Toph change anything? Platonic Toko. Written after WAT but before FB.


_I wrote this after I saw Western Air Temple but I still haven't seen Firebending Masters, so I seriously doubt it's at all cannon with that. I've seen a fair amount of stories where Katara opens up to Zuko after he opens up to her about his scar, but I can't think of one with Toph instead of Katara. So I decided to write one! Hope y'all like it ;)_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar. That's Mike and Bryan's territory.**

_ Zuko was running through a forest. He wasn't sure why or from whom he was running, but this person had been chasing him for as long as he could remember. It was terrifying. Zuko finally thought he had outrun his pursuer and collapsed onto the ground. He barely had time to catch his breath, however, when he heard footsteps behind him. Too exhausted to run any more, Zuko simply turned around to see who had been chasing him, and was shocked to see a demonic version of himself._

Zuko bolted up, shaking and sweaty from his nightmare. Ever since he had joined the Avatar and his friends, he'd had nightmares of himself. He supposed the spirits were punishing him for his time of cruelty, and he knew that he deserved it. Unable to go back to sleep, Zuko walked out to the front part of the temple.

It was almost dawn; the sun was just breaking the horizon. This was Zuko's favorite time of the day. The night was ending and the sun was taking over for its turn. He sat down and started meditating, drawing strength from the sun's rays. Teaching the Avatar firebending under the watchful eyes of the Avatar's friends had taken a toll on his nerves. Zuko knew that they still didn't trust him completely, least of all Katara. Although he didn't blame them, he hoped he could convince them of his sincerity. That included taking every snide and sarcastic remark they threw at him. Now he had an idea how his uncle had felt whenever Zuko had been cheeky with him. No wonder that man had so much patience. Thinking about Uncle Iroh was painful. Zuko was still ashamed of his actions against him, and hoped that someday he could make it up to him. And so he tried to live out his Uncle's lessons.

"Hey Princess!"

Zuko broke out of his meditation. Toph was walking toward him. "Were you talking to me?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't see anyone else out here," she said as she sat down next to him. "I had to think of a nickname for you soon. Don't you want to join the leagues of Twinkletoes, Sugar Queen, and Antsy Pants?"

"Ummm, sure," Zuko said, unsure how to answer. This girl, Toph, hadn't always been with the Aang, but she fit right into their group, even though there were some obvious personality clashes. Zuko hoped he could be accepted like she had been.

"Stop starring at me," she said suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my-"

"Save it," she said holding up her hand. "I couldn't sleep last night because of you."

"Me?" sputtered Zuko.

"Well, more technically _stories_ of you. Ever since you joined our little posse, Sokka's been sure to tell me, in _excruciating_ detail, all the things you did to them."

Zuko felt his face burn with shame and dread. He hoped he was wrong about what was coming next.

"Why?" she asked, pure confusion in her voice.

_ Agni, he wasn't._

"It's a long story."

She stretched out. "Hey, we've got time. Everyone was still sound asleep when I came out here, and they should be for a while longer."

Zuko felt his stomach drop. Was he really going to spew his most horrid memories to this girl that he had only known for a few days? His head told him "No," but something else inside of him told him it was the right thing to do, that it would lead to her acceptance of him. But this had to be handled delicately.

"Toph? I'll tell you, but give me a minute, ok?"

"Sure."

Zuko sat contemplating. Where should he start? When he first captured Aang? When he first saw the stream of light at the South Pole? After he had been out at sea for two years with no end in sight? Or the Agni Kai. That voice told him to start there, though it was painful. He took a deep breath.

"When I was 13, I begged my uncle to let me into the war strategy room. He said no, but I kept asking and finally he let me in, but made me promise not to speak out of turn. Well, when we got inside, one of the generals presented a plan that would sacrifice new Fire Nation recruits to an Earth Kingdom army so that experienced troops could overtake the weakened enemy. I-," Zuko heard his voice crack, and he swallowed. "I broke my promise. I spoke out against the plan. My father announced that there would be an Agni Kai, a firebending duel for honor. I thought I would fight the general, but when I turned around, I saw my father. I fell to the ground and begged for forgiveness, but he ignored me and gave me…this," he said, gesturing to his scar.

"Gave you what?" asked Toph, interjecting for the first time since Zuko had started his story.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko. _Is this her idea of a joke?_ "My scar, it only covers half my face!"

"I didn't know you had a scar," said Toph in a small voice. "Whenever Sokka described you, you were 'Freak with a ponytail'. Besides, I'm blind!" she finished, sounding annoyed.

"You're blind? But how do you earthbend?"

"Do I have to explain this to everyone? _I see with earthbending._ I feel the vibrations in the earth and it's like seeing."

Zuko was shocked. He had no idea. Nothing in her bending had made her seem blind, and her hair usually covered her eyes, but now he looked and actually saw her eyes, a milky white color.

"Go on with the story," she said.

"Well, after he scarred me, my dad banished me and announced that the only way I could get my honor back was to capture the Avatar."

"So _that's _why you chased after them."

"Yeah. It was a wild goose chase, meant to keep me out of Father's way, but I didn't see that for the longest time. My Uncle finally opened my eyes."

They were silent for the longest time. Finally, Toph asked, "Zuko? This may sound kind of weird, but can I feel your scar?"

He was a little startled, but said, "Sure. But I'm warning you," as he turn toward her, took her diminutive hand, and placed it on his face, "it's not pretty."

She felt his face very slowly and gently. First, she traced the scar to the lowest point, several inches below his eye. Then she brought her fingers back up his cheek and over his eye, which he instinctively closed. She felt his hairless eyebrow. She continued back, 'seeing' how far the burn went. She felt his ear, completely burned, and moved his hair to feel the full extent of the scar. He heard a small gasp when she realized how large it was. Finally, her hand fell away and Zuko opened his eyes.

"I think you should tell the others how you got your scar. It doesn't make it right, and it might be hard for you, but they'll probably accept you sooner."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks Toph."

The sun was completely risen, heralding a new day, and although he couldn't know for sure, Zuko felt certain that his nightmares would never plague him again.

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Just all right? Drop me a line please!**


End file.
